


Warmth

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Author’s choice, any, warmth  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/655813.html?thread=88132037#t88132037

Felicity scurries across the floor of her bedroom, only the toes of her feet touching the ground. It doesn't matter though; the cold of an unseasonably early fall has already entered her bones and she curses, not for the first time, the several cups of coffee she'd had to consume to keep herself awake while monitoring comms for Oliver earlier on. Only for those, she'd still be snug asleep in her nice warm bed, not freezing cold after urgent need of the bathroom had woken her up. 

She all but jumps on the bed when she gets there, buries herself under the covers and she loses no time in snuggling up to her very own human heater, basking in his warmth. She presses herself to John's side, pulls him close and plants her feet against his legs. That's the move that makes him squirm against her, like he's trying to escape but she won't let him, only holds him tighter. 

"Woman, you are freezing," he grumbles but he accepts his fate, turns and shifts so that he can hold her properly, so that her head rests on his chest and their legs are tangled together. He's wide awake, she notes with a smile; she knew she'd woken him when she got up, just to what degree was the question. 

And since she now knows the answer to that question, she doesn't argue with him, just looks up at him and blinks innocently. "So why don't you warm me up?" 

His chest moves under her cheek as he chuckles silently, but moments later, that's exactly what he does. 


End file.
